DJ-Wifi: Merry-XXXmas
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: I know Christmas has passed-but here's a nice, sin-flavored Christmas story with Alya and Nino! And read to the end for info for my next LB & CN story!


_Hey all you loyal followers! Thanks to you all for faving and following my stories! So I am returning to my favorite Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir couple- Alya and Nino! And for info on the Adrien and Marinette story- read to the end!_

 _Disclaimer: DO you really read these things? Guess what? I don't own Miraculous or the wonderful characters within. Now move your eyes to the story!_

It was Christmas Eve- and like many of the people of Paris, Nino Lahiffe was filled with the spirit of the holidays. He had just finished his shopping and was returning to his apartment. As he made his way through the snow-filled streets, he heard a chime from his phone. He looked at his device, and saw a message- _Hey, Mr. DJ. Just made it home. Waiting on you so we can make merry._

The message was from his lady-love, Alya Cesaire. Nino stopped, and sent in reply, _Hey, Blogger-Babe. I'm on my way._ He sped up, eager to join Ayla.

10 minutes later…and Nino was heading up the stairs. He opened the door-and stood in stunned silence. There stood Ayla-wearing a "Santa" top that exposed her shoulders. Nino's eyes trailed over Alya-taking in every detail, such as her shapely hips and legs, which the 'Santa' suit accentuated.

She said, "I take it this meets your approval?"

Nino stammered, "Y-yeah. Wow...you...did this?" Nino looked around the apartment. There was a meal of roasted chicken and potatoes, and a metal bowl that contained a bottle of champagne. There were decorations all over the apartment- ornaments, lights and stars.

Alya said, "I did." She came up to Nino and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, lowering his hands and placing them on Alya's waist. She said, "Let's have dinner first, and then-a special gift for you."

Nino said, "Alright, babe." So they partook in their meal, and shared the champagne. Alya then stood up from the table and took Nino's hand. She said, "Come on-it's time to unwrap your gift."

As she led him to the bedroom, Nino asked, "So what kind of gift is this?'

Alya said, "A gift of love…" That was all she said. As they entered the bedroom, Nino found himself stunned into silence. Alya said, "You like it? I got Mari to help."

Nino said, "it's beautiful…just like you." Alya said, "Here, then. It's time to unwrap your gift." She brought her hands up to the top of the Santa Dress, and slowly pulled the dress down. Underneath the dress was a red and green bra and boyshorts. She then said, "C'mon, Nino…you've been nice…but now, it's time to get naughty."

Alya helped Nino out of his clothes, then she began to stroke his stiffening manhood. Nino buried his face into Alya's neck, softly moaning. He gently kissed and lightly bit her neck. She reached behind her back, and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Nino began to squeeze the soft mounds, which caused Alya to moan.

Alya gently pushed Nino onto the bed and resumed stroking his erection. She then placed the man-muscle between her breasts, and squeezed her breasts together, using her breasts to provide the stimulation. She would also lick the tip of Nino's erection. Then, without saying anything else, she took Nino's entire shaft in her mouth.

This caused Nino to moan anew, and Alya used this as her cue to speed up what she was doing. She would also use her hand as well, stroking the erection. But she stopped-and ran her tongue up the length up of the shaft. She smiled, and said, "Well, I bet you enjoyed that."

Nino reached over and grabbed a sprig of mistletoe. He said, "I'm supposed to kiss whatever's under the mistletoe, right?" His voice had a tinge of suggestiveness to it. Alya said, "Kiss away, Nino!"

He held the sprig above her head and kissed her lips. He trailed the sprig down her neck, peppering her neck with soft kisses. He lightly brushed the sprig across her breasts-and gave each of the soft, supple mounds light kisses. She shivered with pleasure as the sprig danced across her abdomen-and Nino's lips followed.

As Nino held the sprig at the top of her boy-shorts, Alya said, "Here-let me get these out of the way." She slid her fingers into the underwear, and slowly pulled them down. As she revealed her wet entry, lightly covered with the same ruddy hair that she wore on the top of her head, Nino threw the sprig away, saying, "I don't need that."

He then began to kiss Alya's inner thighs as he approached her wet folds. He then gently began to rub the wet, sensitive flesh, causing Alya to softly moan. Nino took that as his green light, speeding up his rubbing. He slid two of his fingers into and out of her wetness, causing her to moan louder. _She's all warmed up now…_ Nino thought. He pulled his hand away-only to begin licking and nibbling Alya's wet flesh.

This caused Alya to wrap one of her legs around Nino's shoulder. At the same time, Alya could feel intense pleasure running through her body. With very little control over her body, she reached down and grabbed Nino's head. Nino, in turn, tightened his grip around Alya's legs and waist. Up and down, side-to-side; Nino's performance was no less than that of an expert.

Then, with the force of a sledgehammer, Alya climaxed. She let out a cry of passion, arching her back as new waves of pleasure ran their course through her. Her grip on Nino had loosened, who had gotten off the bed and was rummaging through his pile of clothes. He then said, "Ah! Got it!" as he pulled out a small plastic square.

Alys said, "Here-I'll help." Nino then sat on the bed, and Alya gripped his stiff love-muscle. She gave it a few strokes of encouragement, and Nino handed her the plastic square. She took the condom out and rolled it down Nino's shaft. She then said, "Ready?"

Nino then said, "Huh-I thought I'd ask you that." She then turned, and while Nino gripped his erection, Alya slowly lowered herself onto his shaft. Nino grabbed Alya and began to lightly kiss the back of her neck. She, in turn, slowly raised and lowered her hips, maintaining control .

After some time, Nino said, "Hey-let's switch positions. I want to look at the beautiful woman I love."

Alya said, "Sure." She then lay in the bed as Nino sat above her. He began to rub his erection against her wet folds, and she said, "Nino! Don't tease me like that!"

Nino replied, "Of course not. What my girl wants…my girl gets." He then entered her and began to slowly and rhythmically thrust. Alya then wrapped her legs around Nino's waist and Nino resumed kissing Alya's neck and chest. Soon enough, Nino could feel the pleasure running through his body. These same sensations were happening with Alya, as she could feel herself reaching another climax.

With a cry of passion, Alya climaxed-and Nino climaxed as well, releasing his seed. His thrusts slowed as he looked into Alya's eyes. She smiled, and said, "How was your gift?"

Nino collapsed beside her on the bed, and replied, "Wonderful! Merry Christmas, Alya."

She lay on his chest, and said, "Merry Christmas, Nino." She drifted off to sleep, and Nino soon followed her into a blissful slumber.

 _And that ends this story, as our couple sleeps in heavenly peace!_

 _Well, I hope you all enjoy this Post-Christmas DJ-Wifi story! And for those of you who came along for the ride-my next Adrienette story is going to be a road trip! Nino and Alya will be coming along-but this story will center solely on Marinette and Adrien! Will they get up to some sinnin'? Who knows? Only the Author does!_

 _Until the next go-round!_


End file.
